The Rush
by NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: AU. Just a little Stiles/Lydia cutesy, smutty, fluffy stuff about their first kiss. One shot, no wolves.


Based around the season 2 finale, except there was no Lydia having to go save Jackson, no wolves.

* * *

"You bought all those for me?" Lydia sniffed. She gave Stiles a good long look. He had beautiful skin, flecked with dark moles. He had beautiful eyes - light brown with just the slightest hint of green. His lips - they were plump, turned into a slight smirk - and suddenly all she wanted to do was kiss them. She could see the faint beating of his pulse in a vein in his neck, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

He nodded slowly, his eyes flickering to the unwrapped presents on his desk and on his floor. "I was going to take them back." He blushed. He sat on his bed and looked up to where she was standing.

Lydia slowly put on one of the smaller bracelets. She traced a finger against a new tv that was still in the box. "Stiles, this is.. this is amazing."

He smiled and shook his head. "Nah, Lydia. It was nothing, I mean I just wanted to get you something that you really loved. I just needed to find something perfect."

Lydia walked the couple steps to the bed and sat down next to Stiles. She smiled. "You're amazing." She said, and put her hand on his knee.

He sat there, his breath catching in his throat. "I'm sorry, what?"

She laughed. "I said, you're amazing." She started to trace small circles against his jeans. All Stiles could do was stare.

Lydia grabbed one of Stiles hands, which was placed in his lap, and intertwined her fingers with his. Stiles looked into Lydia's deep green eyes. They were beautiful, rimmed with thick dark lashes.

_This is it_, Stiles thought._ This is it. Do it now. Kiss her_. He leaned it, brushed his hand against her arm and kissed her. His full lips against her plump ones, he leaned against her body. He traced his hand up her arm, against her neck, and into her hair.

Lydia wimpered softly and kissed him back as hard as she could. She wanted this too, so badly, and needed him to know that yes, this was okay. She slowly placed her tongue inside his mouth, and soon their tongues were going back and forth in eachothers mouths, one trying to dominate the other.

Soon, they broke apart, needing air. They were both breathing raggedly. Stiles began to say something, but Lydia shook her head. This was an amazing moment, and she didn't want Stiles to say something, to over-think it, and ruin it. She kissed his lips again softly, then looked up, breaking them apart.

Lydia stood up, then slowly put one leg on each side of Stiles lap, stradling him. She placed her lips against his neck as he leaned back onto the bed. She started to lick, suck, kiss, and playfully nip Stiles' neck. He moaned softly.

He reached for her sides and pulled off her shirt over her head, momentarily breaking them apart. Lydia was breathing heavily, grinding into Stiles, and leaned down to kiss him once again.

"I can believe this is happening," Stiles whispered in between kisses.

"I know." Lydia breathed as Stiles kissed her neck. She moaned as he kissed behind her ear. "This is amazing." She shoved her hands under his shirt, feeling his abs. He took this as a sign and slipped it off quickly.

He flipped her over so he was ontop. He ran his hands over hers, placing them above her head, and started to kiss down her collarbone, down to her chest. Lydia started to fumble with his Jean buttons.

Eventually, they both kicked off their pants. Stiles was busying himself with kissing Lydia's breasts, while she started to place her fingers in between his skin and the tops of his boxers.

"Stiles? Do you have a..?"

"Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah, top drawer."

Lydia rolled away, found the foil wrapper, and handed it to Stiles. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah!" He practically screamed. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Lydia smiled. She started to kiss his neck again.

* * *

Afterwards, Lydia closed her eyes and placed her head against Stiles' chest. A smile played on her lips.

"That was amazing." Stiles said in a husky voice.

"Yeah. Stiles.. I think this is the start of something amazing."

"Oh my God." Stiles couldn't be happier. "I think this is the best day of my life." He laughed out loud.

* * *

Okay, so obviously this isn't the way I wouldn't want Stydias first kiss to be, it should be cute and innocent.. but this is whats playing through my dirtyy mind so..


End file.
